Discreet Love
by Equivocation
Summary: Hidden in the Beyblading world today are many untied pairings. How some are going to be joined is anyone's guess. Collabaration Fanfic. RR!


Dran: Hello and welcome to my first ever fan Fiction! nn Bare with me I have never done this before.  
  
Jemma: -scratches head- -shifty eyes- No, I don't have fleas. oo;; ANYWAY, hi fanfictionreaderswhoarereadingthis! I'm Forbade here, and I co-wrote this! :D -stares at genre- GENERAL! Yessiree! -gets hit with smelly boot-   
  
Dran: -hisses- Shhh Jemma!  
  
Jemma: -shuts up- ..;;  
  
Monotone: The two authors own nothing, besides their own characters, their personalities, their bit beasts, and so on. Blain McMaller belongs to Jemma, and Spirit to Dran. Any other original characters mentioned further in the story will be listed here later.  
  
Jemma: It's alternate universe, but I don't care! GAR!  
  
------  
  
Discreet Romance  
  
Written by EmotionlessSpirit (Dran) and Forbade (Jemma).  
  
---  
  
Glacial blue gaze stared out into the open space, surveying the screaming, shouting people below - whether they be cavorting or relaxing - from her seat on the sandy white cliff face. The sounds dominated over the calls of the hungry seabirds, and the splash of the waves as they hit the shore, sparkling in the sunlight streaming down above. Golden hair twisted and danced in the salty breeze, wrapping around her slight form. She brushed it away from her face, leaning forward to place her chin on folded hands. "Will I ever get any peace?" came a mutter from a thinly lined mouth, closing again as she turned to survey her approaching teammate.   
  
"Not if I have to do anything about it," teased the shorter - although older - girl, grinning mockingly as a cool pair of blue glared into her darker, tri-coloured eyes.   
  
"You never objected to being involved in anything before, so why now?"  
  
"Because - if I can recall - you weren't team leader then." Snicker parted her lush peach lips, curling into another sardonic grin.  
  
"Hn..." she rose from her seat on the ground, brushing her hands along her denim jeans, the multi-coloured launcher clipped to her solid black belt now visible while she was bent over. "And how does that change anything?"  
  
Blain opened her jaws to protest hotly, but smiled as the first girl continued. "Anyway, I heard there are some new bladers in town. Care to take a gander at the opposition?"  
  
"I just wouldn't be me if I objected."  
  
-  
  
It was voted a well-deserved holiday from almost all the team, taking a trip up to England, although Kai wasn't all too fussed over it. Break or not, he still had to endure the stupid antics of fellow team member, Tyson Kinomya.  
  
Narrowing cool crimson eyes, Kai looped his arms around each other, covering his chest, but keeping in pace with the rest of the group, "Remind me why we've come here again?"  
  
"Because it'll be fun!" burst out Max Mizuhara cheerfully, beaming, "Besides, Mr. Dickenson said he'd seen some worthwhile bladers around here!"  
  
"I know that, but it better not be those idiotic Majestics again."  
  
"It isn't, or otherwise he would've told us," interrupted Tyson, before getting cut off by the shark fin-marked teen.  
  
"Fine. Good. Because I, for one, have had my fill of uppity bastards for one lifetime."  
  
"Finished ranting?" a grin littered his mouth as a withering glare was thrown his way, "You're such a crabby pants. Geez."  
  
"It'll be interesting," piqued Kenny, "seeing how some of these unknown bladers-"  
  
"Rip it up!"  
  
"I agree with Tyson," hands clasped behind his back, expression calm, mused Rei, "It should be fun."  
  
They came to a halt, noticing the entrance to a park, and the small crowd surrounding one area. Tyson thrust his fist into the air, running through the gates. "Yes! Bladers!"  
  
"Tyson! Wait for me!" giggled Max, bounding after his navy-ponytailed friend. Kenny scrambled after both of them, warning them not to be so boisterous. Rei shot a bemused glance to Kai, who threw his hands into the air, rolled his eyes, and walked after them.  
  
As the all approached they saw a girl with dirty blond hair, bobbed to reach the nape of her neck, fringe fanned over her laughing hazel eyes. Khaki aviation-style jacket hugged her obviously tiny frame, not showing any skin from the chin down. Carpenter-cut jeans hung from her hips - a star patched on one knee - were tattered and torn at the bottom. Hands were stretched forward, ready to yank her ripcord, encased in thin leather gloves. The Beyblade in her grip was a wine-tinted red, the launcher black and white. Scuffs and scratches implied that she was a rigorous trainer, and the expression on her face meant that she wasn't going to lose.  
  
On the other side was a boy with blue hair; a blue shirt hung limply over his chest, his black jeans clinging to his legs as he stood away from the stadium a red launcher and blade in hand. He sneered at his opponent, but her expression didn't change.  
  
"Three... two... one-!" someone shouted out.  
  
"Yah!" shouted the boy as he launched his blade, but the girl still wore her expression of ultimate calm, as her hands shot backwards, sparks landing on her covered hands.   
  
Another blonde observed the beginnings of the informal battle, pushing a strand of hair from her eyes, tucking it behind her ear. The rest was pulled back in a long, loose ponytail. Smirk showed light dimples, as she leant back against the tree, folding her arms - she already knew the outcome of this battle.  
  
Brilliant blue eyes turned to the onlookers, stopping as they reached a certain slate-and-cerulean-haired teen. Eyes closed slightly. "So," she voiced to herself, "he HAS returned. The rumours are true after all." The smirk widened, as she stood straight, starting forward. "This should be fun."  
  
One hand clasped on the other girl's shoulder, whispering something in her ear. Blain's eyes rose from their possessed stance to dart towards her face, but the first girl's eyes were fixed upon the Blade Breakers. Blain snickered.  
  
The first girl's appearance and dress were rather simple. Jeans clung to her shapely legs, flaring at the bottom, faded stripes streaked across the top. Small shirt was navy, leather jacket thrown lazily over the top. Black boots were barely seen underneath the severe flare of her pants, but the confident click-click-click was easily noticed.  
  
"Whatever you want, my highness," she joked, expression quickly hardening. "Akufr, finish off this imbecile!" A flash of dark mahogany signalled the end of the match, the opposition's blade flying out with ferocity, crashing, and shattering into seven equal pieces. Blain laughed, carelessly flipping her own blade from hand to hand. "Does this please Spirit?"  
  
"Very much so." Spirit's expression was smug, as she broke her hand from Blain's shoulder. "Let's go." As she turned, her launcher now became evident to the crowd. Tossing a last look over her shoulder, she began to walk away.  
  
"WAIT!" Tyson screamed in desperation, running to cut them off, "You can't just do that!"  
  
Spirit quirked an eyebrow. "Do what, exactly?"  
  
"You know what I'm talking about," he growled, narrowing his eyes slowly.  
  
"Actually, I have no clue. Now, if you don't mind," she peered over to Blain, who was silent - this wasn't her fight - she sneered, eyes in dangerous, thin slits, "My team mate and myself would like to leave."  
  
"But-!" Tyson was cut short as the rest of his team mates finally noticed the commotion, and came over.  
  
"Tyson? Aren't you gonna introduce us to your new girlfriends?" Max snickered, winking at him slightly. Spirit rolled her eyes, turning around to look at them. Kai stared at Spirit, shocked expression painted on his face, although Spirit just grinned at his reaction.  
  
"Ah, I see you're out." she said harshly.  
  
"How-? The-? He-?" There was another interruption.  
  
"You know each other?!" Max and Kenny shouted in unison.  
  
"...Kind of." Kai admitted looking into Spirit's eyes, then turning away from her, silently wishing the subject was not trodden upon.  
  
"What was in the past stays in the past," she growled, turning on her heel, stalking away. Blain gave them a look off mixed curiosity and amusement, starting off herself.   
  
"WAIT!" Tyson ran forward again, waving his arms. Blain suppressed a snigger.  
  
"What now?" she rolled her eyes, shaking her head mournfully, "I'm too busy for this."   
  
He grinned. "Want to battle?"  
  
"Depends who I'm fighting." she whirled around, her long blonde hair swirling, reflecting the light, blinding for a quick moment.  
  
"Me." Tyson stated proudly, puffing out his chest.  
  
"You're not even worth my time, little boy."   
  
"WHAT?!" expression was Kodak moment; priceless.  
  
"And I do not have time to waste on pathetic boys like you." She mutters, glaring in a typical 'in-your-face' look, sauntering off. Blain chortled to herself, before turning and following Spirit, both seeming to vanish into the scenery. Blank silence followed.  
  
"...Guys?" Tyson piped up, eyes stuck wide.  
  
"Yeah?" Came the answer in unison, minus Kai, who had disappeared, nowhere in sight, although he probably wouldn't of answered, even if he was there.  
  
"Where the heck did Kai go?" He raised an eyebrow quizzically.  
  
Rei glanced over to Tyson. "Dunno... he wandered off somewhere."  
  
-  
  
Ambling down the almost empty street, just out of the park, were Blain and Spirit, side-by-side. There was no conversation, however, as it usually was when they were moving around. Blain folded her hands behind her head; eyes semi-closed as she contemplated her own mental battles. Spirit folded her arms again, eyes dropping to her feet.  
  
"Can't believe that idiot, 'ey?" Blain laughed, her Irish accent suddenly strong; she toned it down a little in public, as to be understood.  
  
Spirit scoffed, grinning. "I didn't know such thick people existed."  
  
"You are aware he's one of Japan's best, aren't you?"  
  
"And?"  
  
"Nothing, besides that." Gaze elevated. "I feel like a Coke. You with me?"  
  
The noise began to thicken as they entered a more populated area of town, although they dodged the crowds through a dance-like shuffling of feet.  
  
Head down, headphones stuck in his ears, hands in his pockets, he wasn't all that outgoing in appearance. Shoes barely leaving the concrete, he walked along at his own pace.  
  
Blain, eyes closed, arms still folded against the back of her head... it was diaster writing itself.  
  
Suddenly, a collision, and both parties were sprawled on the ground, amongst the coffee cups and cigarette butts.  
  
"What the fuck-?"  
  
"Hrn-?"  
  
Navy eyes focused themselves into her forest-green hazel, and he smiled lightly. She jumped up, expression softening.  
  
"So," she stated simply, "Head still in the clouds, huh?"  
  
He slowly peeled the headphones off his head, sarcastic tone behind his grin. "Nice to see you too."  
  
Spirit raised an eyebrow and nodded her head to Kane, twisting around to trot off by herself. Turning, she smiled lightly. "I think I'll leave you two alone."   
  
Before she could say goodbye, Spirit had disappeared. Blain blinked slowly, turning to the blue-haired prodigy, hands resting on her hips, shooting him a look of defiance. "And what are you doing here? Aren't you studying in Japan?"  
  
"England now."  
  
"Fuck. You serious?"  
  
-  
  
Spirit wandered the streets, hands in pockets, bored as ever. Sighing, she walked into the park, rolling her eyes - the BladeBreakers were still there blading. Lying on the grass, she closed her narrowed eyes and started thinking, until a shadow towered over her. She opened one eye; rolling her eyes back to meet the face of the kneeling stranger.  
  
------  
  
Jemma: Ahahaha. I suck at editting. 


End file.
